


Clouded Glass Eyes

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s10e19 The Werther Project, Established Relationship, M/M, Purgatory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation Dean had with Benny in Purgatory with a little Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded Glass Eyes

Out there? You're sleeping. You make the right choice in here, you'll sleep forever, and you won't ever hurt anyone ever again. No one needs to know, Dean. What happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory. 

Dean stared at the weapon the Benny held out to him. He always did like the kind of weapons they had in Purgatory. They let Dean use his creative streak.  
Sam didn't know Dean still had his Purgatory weapon hidden under his bed.

"Dean."

Dean sucked in a breath as he was snapped out of his trance. Benny pushed the weapon into his hands.

"You're doing the right thing."

Dean sighed and shook his head. 

"I'd do it. If I really had to. But right now? I don't need to. I love my brother. I can't leave him alone right now. So..."

Dean darted forward and stabbed Benny in the stomach, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the weapon around his shoulder.

"Thanks. But no thanks."


End file.
